Dollhouse
by sasuke140
Summary: I see things that nobody else sees.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song "Dollhouse," by Melanie Martines._**

* * *

><p><em>Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls,<em>

_We'l be a perfect family._

"Sasuke-kun, you sure you don't want me to go inside with you? I'll keep you company." Sasuke shook his head at the pinkette's offer. He didn't want her to deal with his moping. Kissing her on the cheek, the raven opened his door and headed for his house. Turning, he waved goodbye to his lover as she drove off.

_When you walk away, is when we really play,_

_you don't hear me when I say,_

When he entered his family's house, or mansion some would say, a familiar sight caught his attention. His mother laid unconscious on the couch, an empty bottle of vodka was clutched tightly in her hand. Sighing, he wiggled the glass out of her limp fingers, careful to not wake her up. He placed a blanket over her before making his way upstairs.

_"Mom, please wake up._

This routine of his had started about 2 years ago. His father's company had almost gone bankrupt, his father began sleeping with women to relieve his stress from work, he hardly came home. Although he never brought it up, the entire family already knew. His mother had decided drinking would mend her broken heart. That's when this broken family had started to become even worse.

_Dad's with a slut,_

"Man this is troublesome," the Uchiha growled tossing his homework to the side. Great, he was starting to sound like the Nara kid.

After a minute or so he decided procrastinating wouldn't help him in any way. Grabbing the packet, he hopped off the bed and marched to his brother's room.

"Itachi, are you busy?" He had only opened the door partially before stopping. An odd sent had invaded his nostrils. The open space had let him see his brother's form sprawled out on his bed, smoke flowing from his lips. He shut the door and returned to his room. He'd just have to find the answer himself.

_and your son is smoking cannabis."_

* * *

><p><strong>'You're worthless, you know that right?'<strong>

"Shut up."

**'You're the reason this family is falling apart.'**

"Go away."

**'They hate you.'**

"Just leave me alone."

**'You should hurt yourself.'**

"..."

On wobbly legs, the raven made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door, then reached into a cabinet. He slid onto the floor, glaring at the piece of metal, eyes full of hatred.

**'Go ahead.'**

Without any seconds thoughts, he rolled up his sleeve, slicing his skin angrily. Once finished, he dropped the blade. Red dripped onto the floor from his abused wrist.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

Sasuke had cleaned himself up before returning to finish his packet. An hour had passed once he had finished. With nothing better to do, he grasped the remote, searching for something good on tv. His search was interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Sasuke, your father's here. Come down for dinner."

_Place, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

Once Sasuke had made it down the steps, he saw his mother hanging up his father's coat after he had greeted her with a kiss. His brother sat at the table with a bored expression. He could almost smirk.

My, what great actors his family was.

* * *

><p><em>Hey girl, look at my mom,<em>

His mother had done most of the chatting through dinner. Most of it had been questions about her sons' day and her trip to the mall with her good friend Uzumaki Kushina.

_she's got it going on_

"Itachi, you've hardly touched your food, you don't like it?" she asked with a pout.

"No mother, I'm just not hungry." Only the youngest Uchiha had noticed his dilated eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going through a rebellious phase," she giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

"Fugaku are you-" she paused abruptly. Guess Sasuke wasn't the only one aware of the faint hickeys on his father's neck. A barely visible spot of smeared pink let him know a few lipstick stains had previously been there. Shaking her head, she had asked if he was finished with his meal.

"Sasuke, could you please help me clear the table?" Nodding, he stacked the dishes, took them to the kitchen, then ran dish water for them to soak in.

"Thanks sweetie!" She walked over to the sink to finish clean up. He hadn't missed the silver object in the pouch of her apron.

_When you turn your back she pulls put a flask_

_And forgets his infidelity._

Sasuke was walking into the kitchen after wiping off the table when the doorbell rang. Receiving a pleading glance from his mother, he ran to answer it.

_Uh-oh, she's come to the attic, plastic_

_Go back to being plastic_

The face of his lovely girlfriend greeted him. He took a step back, allowing her shelter from the cold night.

"Sorry for the intrusion," she bowed, as Mikoto joined them at the entrance.

"Nonsense, you're always welcome Sakura, please make yourself at home." She had dug her hand into the pouch for a brief second. Probably to hide the flask from their guest. Without another word, Sasuke had lead her upstairs to his room.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Place, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

"What are you doing here," the teen had asked, once locking them inside his room. Her cheery expression was quickly replaced by an upset one.

"Sasuke, let me hold you." He stared at her with shock. When he didn't respond she had took it upon herself to embrace him. Regaining consciousness, he hugged her in return, greedily taking in her warmth. Walking backwards, Sasuke landed on his bed with a soft thud, she rested on top of him, drawing circles onto his clothed chest.

Her hands continued to wander, somehow making it to his arms. When he flinched, she was well aware of what he had done earlier.

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

We'll be a perfect family.

_Place, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

Sitting up, she grabbed his arm, rolling up his sleeves. Aggressive red marks greeted her. She saw old, new, and reopened scars marring his wrist. With tears rimming her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, intent on not letting go.

"Sasuke-kun stop facing your battles alone. Stop hurting yourself," she sobbed into his chest. The voices in his head nagged him constantly that he was always hurting her. Deep down he knew she wouldn't approve of such talk. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her, placing his head into the crook of her neck. They stayed in this position for the remainder of the night.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_


End file.
